All Good Things Come To An End
by elisaday16
Summary: Very very different AU. The four doctors Addison MontgomeryShepherd, Meredith GreySloane, Derek Shepherd and Mark sloane are best friends and always there for each other. What happens when tragedy strikes and two loved ones are left on the edge?
1. Chapter 1

She took the card from the small stack on the table, frowned and then put it back onto another stack with a smile.

''Okay, uhm, you remember the thing we did yesterday in that on-call room?''

Derek shuddered in feigned disgust. ''Nobody wants to know about that, Mer.''

His wife slapped his arm playfully. ''Shut up, Der.''

The man Meredith had asked before scratched himself under his chin pensively.

''You mean the thing we did on the floor?'' Addison laughed, Derek made a disgusted noise and Meredith shook her head. ''The other thing ...'', she trailed off.

Mark's eyes widened in understanding. ''Oh! The wall-thing!'' She nodded eagerly.

''Now take the first word of that ...''

''Wall?''

''Yes. Now the second word ... uhm ... lavender is a what?''

''Flower.'' A nod. ''Is it wallflower?''

Meredith's fist hit the air in triumph. ''Yes! We won!'' Addison and Derek groaned.

''Urgh, not again!'', Derek whined and Addison laughed.

''You are the losers! You are the losers!'' Both Meredith and Mark jumped around, grinning from ear to ear and pointing their fingers at Addison and Derek.

''Well, we really like you too'', Addison said sarcastically while Meredith stuck her tongue out at her. After what felt like hours of jumping around, laughing and finger pointing, the two winners finally stopped celebrating their victory and sank down next to Addison and Derek on the sofa.

''So, what's next?'', Meredith asked and looked at her friends.

Derek stared at her in disbelief. ''You seriously want to play another game?!''

''Of course! Don't be a spoilsport, Der!''

Addison grinned at her husband. ''Yes, honey, don't be a spoilsport!''

Derek gaped at her. ''May I remind you of the fact that you're my wife?! Wifes are supposed to agree with their husbands! Always!''

Mark chuckled. ''Mer over here doesn't do that too often either.'' His wife gave him a glare. ''But I don't really mind.''

Derek rolled his eyes. ''You guys are not normal, so you don't count.''

''Anyways, what about twister? I like Twister'', Addison suggested and looked at them excitedly.

Meredith jumped up. ''Twister is it.'' She quickly went to get the twister mat, Addison in tow.

After like ten minutes they finally came back, the Twister mat under Meredith's arm and a bottle of Tequila in Addison's hand.

''What the hell took you so long?!'', Derek demanded. The two women shrugged. ''We couldn't find the Tequila.''

''And we _need_ Tequila. There's no way we're playing Twister without Tequila, right Mer?'', Addison looked at Meredith expectantly.

''Tequila is our best friend and our best friend is with us all the time!'', Meredith agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically before moving the coffee table against a wall with her foot and setting the Twister mat onto the floor.

''Great! Now my wife is a Tequila addict too!'', Derek exclaimed and then glared at his best friend.

''See, Mark. Your wife infected my wife with Tequila addiction!''

This time Derek was slapped by both women.

Mark cleared his throat. ''So, are the teams like before? You know, the McDreamies vs. The McSteamies?''

Addison and Meredith shared a short grin before Addison answered. ''Naah, we're having different teams. The old ones were boring.''

Meredith nodded. ''Yeah, this time it's the McHotties vs. The McBoringhusbands.''

Mark ands Derek raised their eyebrows. ''We're the McBoringhusbands?!'', Derek asked.

''Yes.'' Both women grinned.

''How come you get to be McHotties and we're only the McBoringhusbands?!'', Mark said, looking at them with feigned hurt.

Meredith laughed. ''You'll get over it.''

Addison nodded barely visible while taking a long swig of the Tequila bottle in her hand.

''Gimme! You don't get to drink all of the Tequila if you're the one who borrowed my favourite pair of panties and never gave them back!'' She grabbed the bottle and took a swig.

Mark shook his head in amusement. ''You swap panties?''

Addison narrowed her eyes at him. ''My ass fits just as good into Mer's panties as hers does into my panties! If you believe it or not!''

''Just that you never give them back ...'', Meredith mumbled under her breath, earning an evil glare from her best friend.

''What about the bikini I gave you?!'', Addison challenged.

''And what about the bra I gave you?!'', Meredith shot back.

''Bikini!''

''Bra!''

''A pink pair of socks?''

''Okay. Deal.''

Addison and Meredith shared a quick hug.

''What the hell was that?!'', Derek asked in disbelief, looking at his best friend. ''Did you get what they were saying?''

Mark frowned. ''No, not one little bit. But they're doing that often, you know. I figured it was some sort of secret language.''

Derek nodded slowly. ''Okaaaay ...''

''Are you ready to play, boring husbands?'', Addison asked the two men sitting on the sofa.

They groaned but got up from the couch anyways and went over to the Twister mat.

Meredith spun the small turntable. ''Right foot on yellow.''

Each of them put their right foot on yellow.

Addison spun the turntable. ''Left hand on blue.''

Barely 15 minutes later they were still playing Twister but now they were on the mat in weird positions. Meredith spun the turntable. ''Left foot on green.''

The two men groaned. ''This is cruel!'', Mark exclaimed while slipping his foot through the space between his wife's legs to the green circle.

''I officially hate this game!'', Derek agreed, twisting his foot a little, so he could put it on the free green circle.

The women laughed. ''You're just pissed that you're losing'', Addison said while spinning the turntable for the like 100th time. ''Right hand on red.''

''She's right. Maybe this game isn't something for old men like you'', Meredith agreed, putting her right hand next to Addison's left one.

Mark snorted. ''Old men ... I'll show you old man when we're home ...''

Suddenly Meredith bit her lip and leant over a little to wghisper something into Addison's ear who nodded in excitement.

Meredith pulled her skirt a little higher on her tigh and stroked her skin softly, watching her husband carefully. ''Oh crap, Mark, I think I forgot to put panties on before we came here ... it would be a real shame if I was urged to lean backwards ... Derek over there would be looking directly at my -''

''Mer!'', Mark cut her off loudly.

Meanwhile Addison was doing a similar thing.

''My goodness, Derek, I just noticed I'm not having a bra on! What would I do if I was urged to lean forward ... these buttons always pop open when I lean forward ...'', Addison said to Derek while biting her lip flirtatiously. She spun the turntable again. ''Left hand on blue.''

Both women gasped.

''I guess I have to lean backwards then'', Meredith said.

''Shit! I have to lean forward'', Addison said. They were about to do so when two hands grabbed each of them at their shoulders and pulled them onto their husbands.

The men had both lost their balances before they pulled their wifes onto them and Addison and Meredith burst out laughing.

''You're just so stupid!'', Addison laughed. ''Sooo stupid ...''

Meredith held her stomach. ''It was hilarious! That was the wort attempt to hit on somebody I have ever done in my life!''

''Yeah, ... me too! But it worked!'', Addison agreed. ''I thought we were behaving like the women in soft porn movies, don't you think Mer?''

''Now that you mention it ...''

Addison got up from Derek and took Meredith outstretched hand to pull her up.

They walked over to the sofa, dropped down onto it and each took a long swig of the Tequila bottle.

''We won'', Meredith said and leant her head against the wall.

Her best friend nodded. ''Yep, we won.''


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Not mine._

_Thanks for your reviews! Just for you to know, Mer, Addi, Mark and Der are all attendings._

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

''Hey, Mere'', Addison greeted her best friend the next morning.

''Hey Addi. I got us coffee.'' Meredith handed Addison a big cup of coffee and sipped at her own.

Her best friend breathed in the smell of freshly made coffee and and took a gulp.

''Where's Der?'', Meredith asked while walking with Addison to their next patient.

She shrugged. ''He was called in for a neuro case at 3 this night.'' She paused. ''What about Mark?''

Meredith sighed. ''He was called in early this morning too. Burn victim.''

They entered their patient's room and smiled at the well-known pregnant woman whose huge belly was only half hidden under the hospital covers.

''Good morning, Miss Handers!'', Addison and Meredith greeted her simultaneously.

Miss Handers smiled. ''Hello my two favourite OB/GYN doctors.''

Meredith smiled back at her while walking over to her bedside, checking her vitals.

''Looks like you're doing pretty fine today.''

Addison nodded. ''But you know we always have to do an -''

''- ultrasound'', the patient finished, smiling weakly. ''Come on, give me the cold and weird gel stuff. I'm used to it.''

''We're just waiting for our intern to come, they should learn something too'', Addison said and took a glance at the door.

Meredith frowned. ''Where is that suck-up?''

Her best friend chuckled. ''Probably running after your husband.''

''I'm gonna get him. He'd be good at OB/GYN if he just wanted to.''

''Good luck.'' Addison gave a quick wave of her hand and turned to face her patient again.

Meanwhile Meredith headed for the nurses station and looked for her favourite nurse, Erica.

''Hey, Erica. Could I borrow that speaker thing for a moment?'', Meredith asked her after she had finally found her. Erica nodded. ''Looking for an intern again?''

Meredith grinned while setting the borrowed item in front of her mouth.

''Dr. Alex Karev, get your lazy intern ass away from the plastics ward and move it to the patient room 132 on the OB/GYN floor. NOW! There's a pregnant woman waiting for you, Karev! So, move your ass!'' She set it back onto Erica's part of the nurses' station and walked back into Miss Hander's room.

''He'll be coming in a second'', she said to Addison who snickered in amusement.

Five minutes later the door was opened and Alex Karev came walking in, a grim exprssion on his face. '' 'Morning Dr. Grey-Sloane, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd.''

The two female doctors smiled sweetly at him and Addison gestured towards Miss Handers.

''Go make an ultrasound, Karev. Bring the scans to our offices'', the headhead told him and moved to leave the room, Meredith behind her.

Meredith stopped short before the door. ''Oh, and Karev?''

''Yes?'', he answered grimly.

''It would be nice if you came a little more on time tomorrow.''

They closed the door behind them.

''So, you have any surgeries today?'', Addison asked her best friend in the hall.

She shook her head. ''Nah, not until eight o' clock this evening. You know, it's the surgery we have to do on Mrs. Carlson. You're on it too.''

''Right, I almost forgot. What about lunch in my office? I'm starving.''

Meredith chuckled. ''God, me too. You go get new coffe, I'll go to the coffee shop down the street and get some of those to die for sandwiches.''

Addison nodded with a smile. ''Huge cup or big cup?''

''I think it's huge cup this time'', Meredith answered. ''Tuna or ham?''

''Definitely both. My stomach is already starting to eat itself, so go!'', Addison shooed her away and Meredith laughed.

''I'll be right back!'', she promised and took off for a run. ''And don't forget, I want my coffee staming hot! You hear?''

Addison grinned. ''How could I forgot, Mrs McSteamy?!''


	3. Chapter 3

Addison set her bare feet onto her office desk and leant back in her chair. She took a big gulp of her coffee and a smile spread on her lips as she heard Meredith at her door: two short knocks, pause, another knock, the sound of a shoe hitting the door softly and a short whistle.

''Come in, Mer!'', she called her in. It had always been like this when one of them wanted to come in. They always knew it was their best friend then.

''Hey addi. Sorry it took so long but I met Mark in the hallway.'' Meredith threw the paperbag with the sandwiches onto Addison's desk and dropped onto the small red couch near the wall to her best friend's right.

''Uuuh, a nice quickie at work is always nice. Maybe I should run into Der a little more often ...'', Addison said and took her sandwich out of the bag, throwing the other one at Meredith.

Meredith caught it shortly before it hit the wall and began unpacking it greedily.

Addison bit into her sandwich and let out a moan of pleasure.

''Goodness, thif fandwich if _heaven_!'', she said while having her mouth full of sandwich.

Her best friend nodded while chewing on her own with closed eyes.

''Heaven doefn't even defribe it!''

After sitting for half an hour in Addison's office, eating sandwiches, drinking whole pots of coffee and laughing about their interns, the two women's attention was caught as Addison's computer gave a quiet beeping sound. Addison looked at her computer and nodded slowly. ''New email.''

She read through it quickly and the smile on her face brightened.

''Yes! New York! Mer, Mer, Mer! IT'S NEW YORK!'', Addison jumped up from her chair and threw herself on her best friend, hugging her tightly.

Meredith looked at her strangely. ''New York? What about it?''

Addison finally released her. ''Just go and check your emails! GO!''

Meredith shrugged her shoulders and ran out of her best friend's office and directly into hers on the left of Addison's. She ran to her computer, starting it quickly and checked her emails.

''YES! NEW YORK!''

She rushed out of her office and ran into Addison's.

''IT''S NEW YORK!'' She hugged her friend tightly. ''Addi! Addi! Addi! WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!''

Meredith let her best friend go and beamed at her. ''God, we need to page Mark and Der!''

Addison nodded enthusiastically and quickly went to the Nurses station not far from her office, telling them to please page Shepherd and Sloane to come to Addison Montgomery-Shepherd's office. ''URGENTLY!'', she added and walked off into her office again.

Meredith paced around and bit her lip in excitement.

''I can't believe we're going to go to New York, our hometown!''

''Me too! Do you remember when you moved into the house next to ours when we were like ... four?'', Addison said.

Meredith nodded, smiling. ''I know. I remember you giving me that white hair ribbon as a sign of our friendship.''

Addison laughed. ''Yeah, and you gave me that blue hair clip with the yellow dots on it.''

''I still have it'', Meredith said and chuckled quietly. ''The ribbon, I mean.''

Addison smiled. ''Yeah, me too.''

Their friendship moment was interrupted as Derek yanked the door open, Mark in tow. Mark and Derek each rushed over to their wifes and pulled them into a hug.

''Are you okay, Mer? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?'', Mark said, holding his wife by her tiny shoulders.

''Addi? Did something happen? Are you okay?'', Derek asked Addison and shared a concerned look with his best friend.

Both women rolled their eyes and freed themselves from their husbands' grip.

''We're fine'', Meredith said and sat down on the red sofa, Addison doing the same.

''Yep, we're absolutely great'', her best friend agreed.

''Better than great!''

''Extraordinary grea!''

Derek held up his hand in confusion. ''But the page said it was urgent.''

Meredith nodded. ''It is.''

''Very'', said Addison. ''Because ... we're going to New York!''

The two female doctors looked at their husbands exspectantly.

Mark frowned. ''We're going to New York?'' Meredith rolled her eyes. ''Not 'we', _we_. Addison and me are going to New York.''

Derek raised and eyebrow. ''You two, alone? Without us to protect you?''

Now it was Addison's turn to roll her eyes. ''We can protect us pretty good alone. We don't need you for everything, you know. It's the 21th century, get used to it.''

Mark snorted. ''Addi and Mer in New York, alone?! Something _will_ happen, I can already feel it!''

''Oh please! It's not like I'm going to have sex with the next best man I see!'', Meredith protested.

Her best friend nodded. ''I'm going to watch her. She's going to be fine. We're going to be fine.''

''Oh come on! You were always good at maths. Now tell me what is Mer + Tequila?'', Mark asked.

''Hey, that's not fair!'', Meredith said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Addison shrugged. ''We just won't drink Tequila.''

Derek snorted sceptically. ''You already someone for your own to stop you from drinking Tequila! You're just as addicted to it as Mer over here!''

Addison narrowed her eyes. ''Okay, fine. We wanted to be nice and aske you about your opinion. But just for you to know: we're going anyways!''

Her best friend nodded. ''Yes! They need us for a consult and we're going, so go back to work. We're gone tomorrow at 5am in the morning.''

''But-'', Mark started. ''No!'', both women cut him off.

''Out! Both of you!'', Addison barked and gave them her best glare.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for letting you wait so long. I was kinda busy the last ... days ... uhm ... weeks. Thanks for your reviews (definitely more than I expected). So, here's the new chapter. Lean back in your seats and enjoy the show (aah, sorry, just wanted to say that once in my life. Won't happen again).

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addison sighed and sank lower into her comfortable First Class seat. The beautiful gold band on her finger shone reproachfully in the soft light radiating from the small lamp above her. She hoped the note she left him would be enough to explain this. Her thoughts were interrupted as Meredith sat down next to her, her breath short and her cheeks flushed. Addison narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

''You're late, you know that?'' Meredith bit her lip and shrugged slowly but the glare of her best friend remained. She sighed. ''I know. But I couldn't find my Dartmouth sweater.''

Addison groaned. ''You mean, that dirty, old, stinky, puke-coloured, at least five sizes too big, disgusting -'' Meredith put a hand up to stop her. ''Yes, that one. We all know you don't share the same feelings for it as I do.''

Her best friend turned her head towards the small window on her side of the two seats and looked out with a sigh. ''It would be a crime if I did'', she muttered, earning a snort from Meredith.

''Good morning passengers!'', the platinum blonde flight attendant greeted cheerfully through the speaker and smiled at them. Meredith grimaced next to Addison and leant over to whisper ''Good _morning_?! It's 3 am. That's night! And besides, what's up with the cheerfulness?! She should go and make friends with Izzie ...''

''If you have questions or need help, we'll be only too glad to help you with whatever you need'', the flight attendant continued and Addison snorted quietly before she spoke to her best friend in a whisper ''I bet that guy over there'' She pointed unobstrusively to a mean-looking man with grown together eyebrows, ''sure needs some help. He's looking at that blonde as if he wants to eat her or something.''

''We're taking off now. Fasten your seat belts please'', the flight attendant informed them through the speaker again and the passengers, including Meredith and Addison, followed her instruction. And the plane finally took off.

The next 30 minutes went off smoothly: Addison pulled out her coral-coloured satin-pillow that served as the replacement of Derek, at which Meredith burst out laughing but later wrapped herself in one of Mark's shirts. Addison promised to laugh at her because of the shirt later that day and went to take a nap which Meredith thought of as a wonderful idea.

So, as the mean-looking man with grown together eyebrows pointed his gun at them and yelled at them, they woke up instantly, Addison clinging to her pillow and Meredith whimpering into Mark's shirt.

The man grinned devilishly at the two scared women. ''Now, my pretty doctors, this is gonna be the worst flight of your life.'' He laughed. ''And the last.''

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Gimme reviews, people!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Addison leant over to her best friend slowly while the man with the grown together eyebrows was busy shouting at the scared looking stewardess. ''Just for the record, this is your fault.''

Meredith looked at Addison in disbelief. ''My fault?! You gotta be kidding me!''

''Of course it's your fault! You with all your excitement ... and jumping around ... '', Addison hissed earning a glare from Meredith.

''Well, _I_ wasn't the one being so ... _Addison-like_!'', Meredith retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Her best friend snorted.

''Well, _sorry_ for being me! But that's definitely better than being a childish drama queen! Oh I'm so lonely! Oh I'm so sad! Oh I cut my finger!'' Meredith glared at Addison, her mouth a thin line.

''Jealous, Mrs _Perfect_?'', the blonde spat out and Addison's face reddened visibly.

''What is there to be jealous of?! Let me think ... thin hair, no meat on her bones, small, a horrible taste in fashion! Well, great! That's everything I want to be!'', Addison snapped, her eyes shooting daggers. ''Hear the sarcasm, Baby?''

Meredith narrowed her eyes at the redhead. ''You damn -''

''SHUT UP!'' The man with the gun glared at them with flared nostrils. ''Stop talking or I'll blow your heads off!'' He moved closer to their seats and Addison grimaced at his bad breath.

''You know whose fault this is? Your husbands'. Without them you wouldn't have a gun pointed at you. Without them you probably would survive this flight. Now ... you won't.''

Meredith gulped. ''What does this have to do with our husbands?''


End file.
